Savro Faas
Savro Faas is a dangerous Glory Hunter Chiss, and leader of the Faas Clan. Savro is dangerous, but only when provoked. Savro is relentless and pursues until his job is done. Recomended you don't get placed on his bounty list. Early Life (Born-17) Savro was born artificially as a clone of Damon Faas on Kamino. Damon ordered two clones to raise as children, only requesting they have altered genetics. Savro was created after his brother, Kurga. Damon raised Savro and Kurga as his sons, bringing them aboard his Pirate Cruiser, the Nightmare. Savro lived most of his life on the ship as well as on Nar Shaddaa, learning to fight and shoot and hunt stealthily. He followed Kurga like a puppy does his master. Kurga was a terrible influence on Savro, but he didn't know it at the time. The Syndicate (18-23) Savro and Kurga left the care of their father at age 18 (Kurga being 20). Kurga got Savro a deal with a Hutt known as Zorragga, stepping in as enforcers. This got them tied up in a criminal organization known as the Syndicate. The Syndicate has a collection of many different crime bosses from different crime rings from different parts of the galaxy. Savro and Kurga acted as thugs for the Syndicate and Zorragga. One job sent them back to Kamino to rendezvous with their father, and ultimately, Kurga killed him. Kurga's psycological state had been questioned before, but it was confirmed when he slayed Damon unprovoked. Savro left Kurga, and the Syndicate, behind The Faas Clan (24-Present) Savro took to Glory Hunting, which is a trade that combines many criminal acts into one. He formed his own Clan named after an old Mandalorian Clan his family used to run: the Faas Clan. Savro led the clan and recruited members like John Wraith, Katral, Ruco Farr, Seamus Dural, Greg Hopper, Borris the Hutt, Niko Osriv, Nieb Nung, etc. The Faas Clan wrecks havoc all throughout Republic Space, though they aren't loyal to the Empire. Nar Shaddaa (The Hunt for Savro Faas) Savro had been unknowingly tracked for months. Beacons were placed around the galaxy at places Savro had recently been by a kniving Exile Prince known as The Prince of the Dunes, or Rickie Karkano. These beacons were discovered by the Jedi of the Order of Knights. After collecting all the beacons, Master Hadrix was able to pinpoint Savro's location to the Nar Shaddaa Promenade. After being led to believe that he was contracted to capture a Jedi by Lord Diemos, Savro was betrayed by the Sith and intercepted by Jedi. With his back to at the edge of the Promenade, Savro attempted one final time to bargain for his life. He offered a trade of the ever-updating Datapad of Lord Krios , revealing all their secret plans. In fear of compromisation, Lord Diemos attacked Savro and knocked him off the Promenade, seemingly killing the Bounty Hunter. Savro's jetpack saved his life. Angry with the Sith for their betrayal, Savro keeps Krios' datapad in hopes of teaming up with the Jedi to kill the Sith. Category:Player Character Category:Chiss Category:Empire